Izzy
Español= :"Solo mantente serena...que el viento fluya por tus orejas y gentilmente acaricie tu mejilla..." :― Izzy Izzy es un personaje de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en una monstruo de aspecto similar a un zorro con una actitud serena y calmada quien domina el aire con sus alas y plumas. Aspecto Izzy solo viste una corta pechera de un color azul fuerte. Trae pendientes de un color plata abajo de sus orejas con una pequeña pluma azul grisáceo en ellos. Fisicamente es una monstruo de aspecto de zorro a quien le destaca su piel celeste, unas líneas en sus brazos de colores azul marino, felpa de un azul más grisáceo en su cuello y un poquito abajo de las rodillas y sus pezuñas azul marino. Tiene un par de alas de plumas de ese mismo color azul grisáceo, una pluma en la frente, y marcas de oídos, de colores morados y unas marcas en sus mejillas de color azul grisáceo y azul marino. Su diseño de pestañas es distinto y sus ojos también, siendo de coloración azul y morada. Su marca abdominal parece ser de réptil y esta, junto a una marca en su cara, una franja de su pluma en la frente y partes inferiores de sus brazos, son color crema. Tiene una larga lengua púrpura. Descripción Izzy es una monstruo quien es prima de Florena, y Lizzy y la segunda mayor de sus primas. A diferencia de sus hermanas, ella se suele ubicar en el aire más que en la tierra debido a sus alas que le ayudan a moverse por el aire; a pesar de esto, ella se suele unir con sus primas terrestres. Al igual que sus primas, ella comparte un hambre tremenda y constantemente intentará alimentarse junto a sus primas de lo que sea comestible que logren encontrar; sin embargo, su aspecto monstruoso impacta el miedo en los demás tree friends por lo que no puede ir a la tiendita de la esquina a comprarse unas prispas con madre, no, ella decide utilizar su aspecto para asustar a los demás y se roba sus alimentos que dejen o asalta las tiendas; debido a esto, ella es buscada constantemente por las autoridades y la policía lo que le dificulta sus posibilidades. Si su hambre llega hasta su límite, ella asesinará a aquellos infortunados de estar cerca para comerse sus cadáveres. A diferencia de Florena y Snowy, ella tiene sus intereses a estar calmada, leer, dibujar crudamente y a fabricar herramientas de caza con sus plumas y otros tantos materiales. Se le podría considerar el cerebro del grupo, aunque certeramente eso queda aun en duda. Armas Alas : Ademas de capacitarle el vuelo, las usa para atacar a sus contrincantes, agitando sus alas para desprender sus filosas plumas que pueden causar cortes letales. Ventajas Defensa natural También capacita vuelo Desventajas Entre más plumas lance, peor se vuelve su habilidad en volar Lengua : Su lengua alargada contiene una enzima acida que disuelve el tejido muscular y varias superficies, como el concreto o el metal, en cuestión de segundos; se aprovecha del máximo se esta habilidad al lamer objetos o personas, derritiendo barreras para escapar o derritiendo personas para consumirlas con facilidad. Ventajas Defensa natural Inusualmente larga Desventajas Se puede enredar con otras cosas por accidente Es su punto más notorio y, obviamente, su punto débil Caracter Izzy normalmente se muestra muy sensata y calmada, casi siempre enfocándose en lo positivo y evitando caer en el estrés. Al igual que sus primas, ella sufre de un hambre constante que la hace algo feral, aunque procura que ese lado no la proclame. Aunque no le gusta lastimara las persona, lastimará y matará por defensa o por hambre. Poderes y habilidades Alcanzando las nubes : Sus alas le permiten volar Cabeza dura : Es inmune a los mareos debido al tanto tiempo que pasa en el aire, acostumbrándola. Debilidades y contraataques 5 estrellas : Ella es constantemente buscada por la autoridad junto con sus primas. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Izzy con los demas personajes. Amistades Florena, Lizzy : Son sus primas y las quiere mucho; normalmente intenta evitar que Snowy se coma a las personas, pero la admira en secreto. Neutral La mayoría de los personajes : Casi nunca tiene nada contra ellos, pero los asusta para poder obtener comida lo que unos no le ven tan bien... Enemistades Autoridad, armada : Debido a que casi siempre la están buscando por sus crímenes, ellos la quieren captiva junto con sus primas. Frases/Gestos :"Date un tiempo para respirar...lo necesitas con urgencia..." :― Su manera de aliviar a sus primas cuando se pelean :"Ya me estoy oxidando..." :― Cuando falla sus aterrizajes Apariciones Izzy apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar sus alas y su lengua. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 12% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Curiosidades Es capaz de hablar un lenguaje desconocido. Aunque le dice consejos a sus primas para evitar que hagan salvajadas, ella misma es muy salvaje, pero tiene más autocontrol. |-| English= Full name Creator Image Country Fear(s) Gender Likes Dislikes Species Color Size Age Relatives Friends Enemies Lover(s) First Kill Kill Count First Death Deaths Debut Last appearance Number of appearances Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje name is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He/She/It consists of Details Appearance Character wears Clothing Physically, Character is a & Details Character bio info :v (Optional) Background Story "" (Optional) Weaponry Weapon : Advantages Detalles Detalles Disadvantages Details Details Mood Abilities & Powers : : : Weaknesses & Weakpoints : : : Relations This tab refers to the Character's relations with other characters. Friends [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemies [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Character appeared on the following episodes. Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Murders Listed chronologically. Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Deaths & Injuries Character's deaths involve Details Deaths Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details Injuries Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details (Optional)Employments Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Trivia Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Personajes Celestes Categoría:Personajes con color de ojos inusual Categoría:Personajes con alas Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes Neutrales Categoría:Personajes Adolecentes Categoría:Personajes con Ropa